wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ave Imperator
Czas to najgorszy z wrogów. Gorszy nawet od Mrocznych Bogów we własnej osobie. Nie da się z nim walczyć, zatrzymać go czy spowolnić. Wciąż prze naprzód, nieważne, co się uczyni. A teraz był największym wrogiem Magosów z Marsa. Adepci Mechanicus siedzieli jak na szpilkach. Zbliżała się godzina zero. Zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Wszyscy wysocy Magosi doskonale wiedzieli, co się stanie, jeśli ten czas minie. Każdy z nich patrzył na Terrę na niebie, a ich niepokój był widoczny nawet pomimo ich metalowych ciał. - Ile zostało czasu? - zapytał swojego towarzysza Magos Thorus. - Mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery terrańskie godziny. - ponuro odpowiedział mu Magos Gaius. - Nie mamy wyboru. Musimy ruszyć do pałacu. - Oszalałeś? - Thorus podniósł ton mechanicznego głosu. - Nigdy nas nie przepuszczą. Jak pomiędzy pielgrzymów jakoś się przedostaniemy, to nijak nie przejdziemy obok Custodes. Poza tym, nawet jeśli ktokolwiek z nas się tam dostanie, szanse na to, że nam uwierzą, są równe dwóm procent z hakiem. - Nie możemy tracić nadziei, Thorusie. Nawet jeśli surowe obliczenia temu przeczą. - to rzekłszy, Magos Severus opuścił swego brata w wierze, kierując swoje metalowe kroki ku tylko sobie znanemu krieunkowi. ---- Na Świętej Terrze jak zwykle panował wielki ruch. Gdziekolwiek by człowiek nie spojrzał, tam tłumy pielgrzymów z całej galaktyki, odzianych w szaty, których śnieżna biel symbolizować ma czystość serca i duszy. Nie obywało się bez wielu wypadków, takich jak zostanie stratowanym przez resztę ludzi albo śmierć ze starości w oczekiwaniu na zbliżenie się choćby o krok do pałacu Imperatora. Nikt nie miał pojęcia o tym, co ma się wkrótce wydarzyć. Zapadał zmrok. Serwoczaszka Adeptus Mechanicus powolnym, płynnym ruchem leciała nad pielgrzymami, którzy zwolnili, zmęczeni bezustanną wędrówką i chcący choć przez chwilę odetchnąć. Imperialny dron zmierzał do pałacu Imperatora. W metalowych chwytakach trzymał mocno zwój opatrzony pieczęcią czystości. Sprawa wagi państwowej. Przemknąwszy niepostrzeżenie przez wrota do środka, zaczęła na początku "płynąć z prądem" tłumu. Później, kiedy natrafiła na poszukiwane przejście, ruszyła tamtędy. Był to otwarty właz wentylacji. Serwoczaszka zmieściła się w nim idealnie. Krwistoczerwony blask wizjera z jej oczodołu oświetlał jej drogę. Wkrótce zarejestrowała głosy dwóch mężczyzn. Byli to dwaj Custodes, wnioskując po ich konwersacji: - Słyszałeś, czego dokonał Alexander? Zdołał zbliżyć się aż do Tronu. - Czy to była tamta tura, kiedy zostałem złapany na Luciusie? - Zgadza się, bracie. Dokładnie ta sama. Mnie złapali już na Macharii. Alexandra od Imperatora dzieliły niecałe dwa metry. Miał Go właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Nie wiem, co powinienem o tym myśleć. Oby żaden z naszych wrogów nie podszedł tak blisko... Później sensory serwoczaszki zarejestrowały ciężkie kroki, jakie Custodes zaczęli stawiać w kierunku swojego posterunku. Systemy logiczne nakazały jej podążanie za nimi, jako że mogła to być szybka droga do ich dowódcy. ---- Constantin Valdor stał na swoim posterunku przy Złotym Tronie. Postawa na baczność, halabarda prosto, zbroja wypolerowana na błysk. Wojownik idealny, niczym mokry sen Fulgrima. Stał tak razem ze swoimi podkomendnymi, strzegąc martwego od dziesięciu tysiącleci ciała Władcy Ludzkości. Sala tronowa była chyba najcichszym miejscem na planecie, wolnym od krzyków pielgrzymów, miejskich hałasów i śpiewów chóralnych. Jedynym słyszalnym tu odgłosem było ciche buczenie Złotego Tronu. Nagle wszyscy Custodes w sali tronowej usłyszeli inne buczenie. Równie regluarne, co odgłos Tronu, lecz o wyraźnie zmiennej częstotliwości. Dochodziło gdzieś z góry. Spojrzeli w tym kierunku i ujrzeli serwoczaszkę. Wszyscy w jednej chwili wymierzyli w nią ze swych halabard. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - Co to tu robi? - zapytał jeden z Custodes. - Ta czaszka coś trzyma. - zauważył drugi. Serwoczaszka powoli i nieprzerwanie zbliżyła się do Constantina Valdora. Spojrzała nań swoim czerwonym wizjerem, skanując rysy jego twarzy dla potwierdzenia tożsamości. - Constantin Valdor. Dowódca Adeptus Custodes. - powiedziała po chwili i wyciągnęła ku Valdorowi chwytaki, w których niosła zapieczętowaną wiadomość. Zmieszany Custode przyjął ją bez słowa. Ostrożnie przełamawszy pieczęć czystości, rozwinął pergaminowy rulon, zaczynając w ciszy czytać wiadomość, która zapisana wielkimi gotyckimi literami brzmiała: "Do dowódcy Adeptus Custodes, '''Constantina Valdora'.'' Dowódco. Nadszedł ten moment. Złoty Tron jest uszkodzony. Jak zapewne wiesz. Nie wiemy, kiedy nadejdzie godzina zero, jaką jest doszczętne zniszczenie systemów tego świętego mechanizmu. To znaczy - nie wiedzieliśmy. To teraz. Nie wolno nam tego przed Tobą ukrywać. Oszacowaliśmy, że śmierć Imperatora nastąpi za '''niecałe 24 godziny' czasu terrańskiego.'' Nie wiemy jednak, co takiego może się stać potem - po śmierci naszego wielkiego Władcy. Jedna z hipotez zakłada, że Imperator odrodzi się w nowym ciele. Ale Imperium jest wielkie na całą galaktykę; poszukiwania zajmą wieki, a i tak niewielu będzie zapewne skłonnych, by uwierzyć, że On to rzeczywiście On. Pozostaje też kwestia utraty Astronomicanu oraz wielkiej fali psionicznej, jaka chwilę potem przetoczy się przez galaktykę. Jedno wiemy na pewno, Dowódco: Imperium może już nigdy nie być takie samo. ''Magos Gaius Ferrus"'' Dowódca Custodes jeszcze dwa razy przeczytał wiadomość z Marsa, żeby mieć pewność, że wszystko rozumie. Rozumiał. Rozumiał aż za bardzo. Zacisnął zwój w ręce, spoglądając na ciało Imperatora na Złotym Tronie. Na nic nie zdały się pytania jego podkomendnych, czy wszystko jest w porządku. - Panie? - odezwał się po raz kolejny jeden z najbliższych Custodes. Wtem buczenie Złotego Tronu ustało. Zapadła głucha cisza. Wtedy wszyscy poczuli, jak ziemia pod ich stopami zaczyna się trząść. Spojrzeli najpierw na posadzkę, a potem na Złoty Tron. Czuli, że to właśnie on wywołuje te wstrząsy. Ciało Imperatora drżało. - Zaczęło się… - szepnął Valdor. Dokładnie po sekundzie potężna fala uderzeniowa rozniosła się po sali tronowej, zatrzymując się na Custodes i posyłając ich na ściany, a dwóch nawet zabijając. Ta fala nie poprzestała tylko na tym miejscu. Niosła się dalej i dalej po całej Terrze niczym exterminatus, powalając na ziemię i bardzo często zabijając wszystkich, którzy stanęli jej na drodze. Pielgrzymi padli jak kostki domina. Terrańscy psionicy mieli najgorzej: ich wyostrzone na Osnowę zmysły zostały brutalnie i bez skrupułów zaatakowane przez potężną mentalną kakofonię, z której prawie żaden nie wyszedł cało. Albo wpadali w szał, albo dosłownie eksplodowali od nadmiaru energii. Całe chóry Astropatów i cały Astronomican stały się chodzącymi fajerwerkami. ---- Fala uderzeniowa na samej kolebce ludzkości nie poprzestała. Niosła się dalej i dalej, każdą wrażliwą na Spacznię istotę prawie niszcząc od środka. Ludzie krzyczeli, Eldarzy krwawili, Orkowie eksplodowali… Kataklizm był tak wielki, że odczuły go nawet rasy niepsioniczne. W jednej chwili wszystkie okręty, które w danej chwili przechodziły przez Osnowę, straciły kompletnie możliwość orientacji tamże. Nawigatorzy byli zupełnie bezużyteczni bez punktu zaczepienia, jakim był Astronomican. W efekcie całe floty były uwięzione pomiędzy rzeczywistością a Immaterium, atakowane przez demony i stające się kolejnymi statkami-widmami. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego wszystkiego było chyba to, że poginęły całe roje Tytanidów. Umysł Roju nie był w stanie wytrzymać tej energii psionicznej, jaka przetoczyła się przez galaktykę. Bardzo wiele rojów zostało odeń odciętych, a nad tymi po długiej, długiej chwili spędzonej na walkach między sobą, władzę przejęły kolejne, mniejsze Umysły. Pozbawione jednego “przywódcy”, kosmiczne robactwo zaczęło walczyć samo ze sobą, pozwalając wszystkim innym na pewien czas odetchnąć. Na jaki dokładniej czas - tego nie wie nikt. Siły Chaosu zaczęły świętować śmierć swojego największego wroga. Ale fala psioniczna Imperatora dotarła nawet do Oka Grozy. W czasie gdy Khorne śmiał się esencji Władcy Ludzkości w “twarz”, jego Zmieniający Ścieżki “brat” wydał z siebie orzyk bólu, który rozsadził czaszki trzem czwartym jego czarnoksiężników. To wydarzenie było dla Slaanesha niczym muzyka dla jego bermafrodytycznych uszu. Jedynie Nurgle w pewnym sensie współczuł galaktyce i żeby “postawić ją na nogi”, kiedy tylko największe zagrożenie zniknęło, wysłał z Oka Grozy swoich wiernych wyznawców, by “pomóc” pokrzywdzonym. Imperium ponownie zostało podzielone. Jako takie, przestało istnieć wszędzie indziej niż w Segmentum Solar. Najstraszniejszą rzeczą było to, że ludzkość nie miała już przywódcy zdolnego ponownie zjednoczyć ich supermocarstwo. Przyszłość Imperium nie maluje się na kolorowo... To największy kataklizm od czasu Oka Grozy. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Czas Rozpadu